1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair removal devices and more particularly pertains to a new hair removal system for removing hair from the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair removal devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair removal devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hair removal devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,913; U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,951; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,804; U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,046; U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,902; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,897.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hair removal system. The inventive device includes a housing having a perimeter side wall and a top surface. Extending from the top surface of the housing is a nozzle having an open terminal end. The nozzle is in fluid communication with the interior of the housing. A flame generating device is provided in the housing for generating a flame from the terminal end of the nozzle.
In these respects, the hair removal system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing hair from the body.